


Here Comes The Sun

by kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just Kags pining, super unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags/pseuds/kags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kageyama Tobio saw Hinata Shouyou, he saw nothing but an oppnoent, someone to crush. The second, third, and fourth time he saw him, he thought of the other as a rival, team mate, and then a friend. The fifth time, he compared him to the sun, the stars, the ocean, the earth, the clouds, and held him in higher regards than the most beautiful thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So the times Kags sees Hinata, it isn't like, EXACTLY the first, second, and third time etc. It's the times that he takes a moment to look at him as a person, to observe him and think of what this annoying shortie means to him.

The first time Kageyama Tobio saw Hinata Shouyou, he was an annoying kid he needed to crush. The encounter at the bathroom had been the start of something that would spiral out of control. Something that Kageyama would never regret. 

He just needed to go find those damn kouhai. Those good for nothing bench warmers never did anything. They slacked off, and didn't put an effort into the things they did. All they managed to do was ride on the coat tails of their school's reputation. Seek out those who did not come from such a "noble" background as them, and proceeded to brand them as weak. And he found them doing exactly that to a kid with hair the color of the sun. He told them off, and turned to the kid they had been harassing. The kid then dared to tell he, Kageyama Tobio was going to lose. As if. He regarded the kid as no longer just another player, but as some kind of rival.

The match between them lasted less that 40 minutes. As Kageyama went up to the kid, he wondered what had happened to the strong willed boy he had met earlier. The boy who had vowed to win. He left the match with the boy on his mind, and a new rival.

___

The second time Kageyama sees Hinata Shouyou, he feels something deep inside his gut. He can't place it just yet. He gets challenged by the shrimp of a kid, and they end up getting themselves banished from the club. They end up spending a lot of time together after that, preparing for the show down the future brought. With each day Kageyama spent with Hinata, he could feel the resentment slowly leaving his body. But he knew, Hinata was still his rival, and that one day, they would surely compete.

\---

The third time Kageyama actually looks at Hinata, it's after the game with the other first years. All resentment he felt towards Hinata is completely gone, replaced with a sense of camaraderie. He knew that this kid was his team mate. Granted, they were still rivals, but rivals can still stand on the same side of the court. Rivals can still lift each other up, they can still be in the others goals, can't they?

\---

The fourth time is when sometime during the school year, when a couple seconds after the lunch bell rang, Hinata had appeared with Kageyama, ready to go eat lunch with his setter. Whilst Hinata had done this many times in the past, it was then that Kageyama realized : Hinata was his friend. Friends had been a relatively foreign concept to him these past years. He did have friends when he was younger, but as the years past and he grew more egocentric, those who had been his companions slowly left him. He hadn't spent his middle school graduation day celebrating.  There was no one to celebrate with. But here, here was a boy who was willing to hit his tosses, to handle being called a dumbass on a daily basis. At some point, a boy with the hair the color of the sun had worked his way into Kageyama's personal bubble, had learned all of his faults, and accepted all of them.

\---

The fifth time had been after they had known each other 8 and a half months. The end of first year was coming to a close, and they stood on the roof of the school, merely enjoying each others company. In Kageyama's case, his heart had already been taken by the smaller boy. He acknowledged that Hinata had worked his way into his life, and had gained a permanent spot next to Kageyama. As they sat there together, Kageyama let a soft, 'I love you' slip past his lips. As the last word left his lips, the tranquil atmosphere around them vanished, leading to a pounding heart and panic, for he had not meant to say it. Hinata slowly turned to face Kageyama, a grin stretching across his face. He replied 'Me too.' and leapt into Kageyama's arms. They hugged or a few moments, until Kageyama pulled away, bringing his hands up to cup Hinata's face. He took an instant to memorize how Hinata looked in the setting sun.

 

He looked at the boy he loved, taking in the sight of what could only be described as the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Kageyama had said before that Hinata's hair was the color of the sun, but he took it back. It was the color of the clouds as the dying sun reflected its last rays upon them. The soft orange, the brilliant reds, they were in his hair and in his soul. His eyes were not blue like the sea, instead they were amber, but they were deeper than the ocean could ever dream of being. The smattering of freckles upon the smooth skin stretched across the bridge of his nose were delicate, fading softly, yet they could easily be compared to the stars. No, they were constellations, mapping his face, so beautiful the cosmos were jealous. His skin was soft and Kageyama's hands were lighter than feathers as he skimmed a thumb over a delicate cheek bone.

He placed a kiss on the corner of Hinata's mouth, a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> my macbook is dead so I pulled my 6 year old laptop up from the dredges of hell to write this fic. As i type this it continuously overheats, the screen only works at a certain angle, and the space bar sticks.
> 
> also  
> 1) they make out on the roof top and end up missing the beginning of practice  
> 2) after high school they go to the olympics and whatever.  
> 3) Kageyama proposes  
> 4) He makes a speech at their wedding comparing Hinata to all those things like in the last thing and Hinata cries
> 
> please leave comments, they make my day 12x better :)


End file.
